


Views Are Up

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Audience Participation, BDSM, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Dom Link, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Spanking, Sub Rhett, Top Link, Voyeurism, polyamory (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: "Rhett and Link liked an audience. What YouTuber didn’t? But they’d shared such a huge portion of their lives that at some point they needed a witness to everything."The guys like to be seen, and the crew like to watch.





	Views Are Up

Rhett and Link liked an audience. What YouTuber didn’t? But they’d shared such a huge portion of their lives that at some point they needed a witness to everything.

Stevie had accidentally bore witness the first time they threw the rule book out the window and realised how badly they *needed* one another. She had walked in on them making out and dry humping on the couch in their office after they forgot to lock the door. Somehow the intrusion had just spurred them on even after Stevie left the room.

It soon became an open secret that Rhett and Link were sleeping together. Stevie swore blind she hadn’t told anyone, but they hadn’t exactly been careful so it was reasonable to assume someone else had walked in on them at some point.

Stevie did however, suggest they ask everyone in the company to sign NDAs and it seemed like a good idea. Thanks to a strong sense of loyalty throughout the crew (and perhaps a little curiosity), no one hesitated. The plan had backfired (or succeeded, depending on your point of view) in that Rhett and Link now felt like they had permission to do whatever they wanted.

It became almost a rite of passage for team members to walk in on them fucking in their dressing room.

They weren’t *trying* to get caught of course. At first the threat of getting caught had just added a little thrill, but the third or fourth time Stevie found them screwing in their office, something clicked into place.

“Oh, God. Lock the goddamn door will you?” She had said, before turning to leave.

“Wait! Stay.” Rhett had gasped urgently with Link’s cock buried in his ass.

“Rhett!” Link laughed, “You kinky bastard.”

Stevie hesitated for a moment before stepping fully into the room and closing the door. She had sat down on the chair by the door and fixed them with an expectant stare.

Link started thrusting hard into Rhett who whimpered in surprise. Link had almost come then and there when Stevie’s hand slipped into the front of her pants. It was crossing a line and they all knew it, but Mythical Entertainment had never exactly been a normal business.

The first time they’d explicitly asked someone to watch was when Link had specifically requested Chase’s company and Rhett had helped him compose an email that was just vague enough. “I’ll be there,” was his succinct reply.

When the time came, he hadn’t participated in any way, just watched carefully. The way he had immediately left the room - and the telltale tent in his jeans - suggested he had some urgent business to attend to.

They knew they’d crossed another line the first time they’d had sex on set.

Most of the crew had just ignored them when Link sat on Rhett’s lap and kissed him hungrily at the end of an episode of More. When they started undressing each other it became clear that it was going to go further than a bit of public groping. The majority of the crew had fled the room at that point, but a significant number had stayed to watch the show. Rhett and Link hadn’t even acknowledged their presence but they were very much aware of it.

Afterwards, Chase had given Link a look that suggested he’d better wipe the desk down himself today.

On one occasion they’d even left the cameras running. Stevie had made them a copy of the recording that ‘somehow’ got passed around some of their regular audience.

-O-O-

The crew knew something was off between Rhett and Link the moment they’d arrived that day. Rhett had barely spoken and gone straight to their office. Link on the other hand, was in a great mood, greeting everyone with a ‘Good morning!’ and handing out donuts they’d bought on the way to work.

No one saw Rhett again until later that day when they were scheduled to record an episode - nothing too complicated, just a basic quiz and a few extras for More. Rhett was professional as ever, with an occasional pat on the thigh from Link the only sign something was up. “You’re doing great,” Link muttered as the episode ended.

Stevie couldn’t have put her finger on it, but Link had a dark look about him throughout the entire episode. He was affable as ever, but there was something behind his eyes that she couldn’t place.

They had a short debrief on the set when filming was complete, before Link fixed Rhett with a serious look and said, “We’re doing this?”

Rhett cleared his throat nervously, “Yeah, let’s go.”

“You sure?”

“Fuck yeah,” Rhett reiterated.

“Good,” Link grinned. He stood and cupped his hands around his mouth to be heard over the crowded studio. “Everyone listen up. Things are about to go down in here. Mythical Pervs, gather round. Everyone else, clear out.”

Some of the crew stopped what they were doing and headed straight for the door. Those intending to stay exchanged glances. They’d never been summoned so formally before.

Rhett reminded seated while Link addressed the eight people who had stayed behind. “Rhett has been a very bad boy,” Link began. He shot a look behind him and Rhett looked down. “Tell them what you did Rhett.”

Rhett didn’t look up. “I jacked off without Link’s permission,” he muttered.

“He jacked-off without my permission,” Link repeated, looking each crew member in the eye.

He cleared his throat and his expression softened for a moment. He shared one more look with Rhett before adding, “We wanna do a BDSM scene.”

“It it’s not your thing we won’t be offended if you leave,” Rhett said, looking at the gathered crowd for the first time, “but we’d really like it if you stayed.”

“And helped,” Link added with a smirk.

Rhett rolled his eyes a little but smiled. “And helped.”

No one moved. They all seemed to share the same idea that something special was going to happen and they didn’t want to miss it.

“Great,” Link said and turned back to Rhett. “Alright you, up you get.”

As Link instructed Rhett to bend over the desk, their small audience found their way to various stools and chairs around the studio.

Link crouched down at the side of the desk, directly beside Rhett’s ear and growled. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry,” Rhett said quietly.

“You’re sorry what?”

“I’m sorry sir.”

From his position on the floor, Link ran his hand along Rhett’s back and settled on the curve of his ass. “Sorry for what?”

“For coming without permission.”

“And why can’t you come without permission?”

“Because all my orgasms belong to you.”

“Or?”

“Jessie.”

“Or?”

“Christy.”

“That’s right.”

There was a quiet murmur around the room as suspicions were confirmed. Stevie made a mental note to invite the wives to the studio more often.

Link stood and moved behind Rhett’s ass. “What am I going to do with you?” He pulled roughly at Rhett’s hips so he could slide his hands underneath and unfasten Rhett’s belt. Rhett wiggled his hips to help Link out.

As Link opened and pulled down Rhett’s jeans, one of the reasons he’d been looking so uncomfortable became clear - he hadn’t been wearing underwear.

Link crouched down for a better look at Rhett’s exposed ass and pulled his cheeks apart, revealing the base of a black butt plug. More mumbling around the room. Link muttered a quiet “nice” before standing up and pulling Rhett’s belt free from the loops of his jeans. He moved in front of him again, folded the belt in half and snapped it threateningly. “We’re going to play a little game,” Link said, and picked up Rhett’s blindfold that he had preemptively left at his side of the desk. He slipped it over Rhett’s eyes and sat down in his own chair, placing him beside Rhett’s head. “We’re gonna play a game called ‘Can Rhett guess who’s disappointed in him?’ and if you get more than four points, I’ll take the plug out.”

Rhett let out a small whimper as the first person took up their position at his rear.

“Color?” Link said quietly.

“Green,” Rhett said quickly, and Link handed over the belt with a grin.

Rhett was shaking with anticipation by the time the first lash came down on his bare skin. He let out a loud grunt as the belt made contact and jostled the plug inside him.

“Who was it?” Link demanded.

“Uh…” There was absolutely nothing to go on, but he had a one in eight chance of getting it right. “Morgan?”

“No. Again,” Link instructed.

“Ow! Emily?”

“No. One more guess.”

“Ow! Kevin?”

“No. Next,” Link said with a laugh. “Still green baby?”

“Oh yeah,” Rhett replied.

Link nodded and the next participant and another lash came down on Rhett’s ass, slightly harder this time. “Who was it?”

“Jordan?”

“No. Again.”

“Christine?”

“Christine isn’t even here. Again.”

“Ow! Stevie?”

“Correct! Well done Rhett,” Link said, stroking his hand through Rhett’s hair and gripping it tightly. He roughly lifted Rhett’s head from where it had been resting on his folded hands. “You need three more points to have any hope of getting fucked.”

The game was practically fixed. Rhett had no hope of guessing correctly, and predictably, he only guessed correctly one more time.

“I’ll give you one last chance to redeem yourself,” Link said, resting his chin on the desk beside Rhett’s head. “If you get the next one right first time, it’s worth three points.”

“Okay, thank you,” Rhett gasped. He was panting heavily now from both the physical pain and the mental exertion.

Link very quietly got up from his chair and took the belt from Josh. The crew members all returned to their respective corners of the room. Link couldn’t keep his hands off Rhett’s ass. It was whipped raw, so he was careful not to break any skin when he gripped each cheek.

“Oh my gosh,” Rhett gasped, pushing his butt back slightly.

Link loosened his grip and gently rubbed the sensitive skin. Without speaking he pulled Rhett’s jeans down even further, exposing the backs of his thighs. Link gently stroked the skin there before bringing the belt down with a ‘crack’ right at the bottom of Rhett’s ass cheeks.

Rhett cried out in both pain and pleasure, more intense than anything so far today.

“Mmm, Link,” Rhett said with a smile.

Link stepped forward, pressed his hips against Rhett’s sensitive ass and leaned down on top of him. Rhett let out a small whimper. “Well done man,” he purred in Rhett’s ear. He hooked his arms around Rhett’s chest and pulled him up into a standing position. With a mutter of “You did so well baby,” he pulled Rhett’s shirt over his head.

“Put your arms behind your back,” he told Rhett. Rhett folded his arms behind his back and Link secured them with a length of rope he produced from under Rhett’s side of the desk. As Rhett perched on the edge of the desk, making them essentially the same height, Link pulled Rhett into a kiss. It was frantic and sloppy and over far too soon for Rhett’s liking.

Link helped ease Rhett down onto the desk, leaving his legs to hang off the side. He quickly pulled off Rhett’s shoes and the jeans that had pooled around his ankles. He climbed up onto the desk, spreading his legs obscenely wide around Rhett and straddled his chest. “How’s that butt feeling?” he asked, pulling off the blindfold and stroking Rhett’s face gently, “you sore?”

Rhett nodded. “But it’s good,” he said, smiling slightly.

“Even after all these years, you still amaze me,” Link said, lacing his fingers through the blond hair below.

Stevie felt compelled to look away and noticed Ellie who was sitting nearby did the same. They weren’t used to seeing such tender moments, particularly during such an intense session, and it felt almost intrusive. By the time she looked back however, the dark look was back in Link’s eyes.

“Better give your ass a break and put that pretty little mouth to good use huh?” Link said, opening the fly of his own jeans.

“Yeah. Yes. Please sir,” Rhett replied, his voice gravelly.

“Please what?” Link said as he pulled out his semi-hard cock.

“Please use my mouth,” Rhett said, practically drooling.

Link gripped his hair and pulled Rhett’s head up towards his crotch. Using his other hand he held his cock half an inch from Rhett’s lips. Rhett opened his mouth eagerly and reached his tongue towards the head of Link’s cock. Link pulled it just out of reach with a laugh.

Rhett couldn’t get any closer with Link still holding him by his hair and he let out a small whine. “Please.”

“Look at you,” Link said, moving closer again and running his hardening cock around Rhett’s lips. “Lying here, helpless in front of all these people, beggin’ for my cock. You’re such a fucking slut aren’t you?”

“Shit. Yes, please just let me suck your cock,” Rhett moaned.

“I could turn that camera on and let everyone see how much of a slut you are,” Link grinned, nodding his head towards the camera in front of the desk. Rhett let out another whine that sounded so pathetic, Link just gave in and let him have it. He rose up on his knees to get closer and to allow himself more movement, and pushed Rhett’s mouth onto his cock.

Rhett often joked that blow jobs were the one think Link could beat him at, but Link didn’t think that was true. Rhett could deep-throat like a pro, and almost immediately, he did just that. Link was frozen in place, hypnotised by the sight of Rhett’s nose buried in his pubic hair. Rhett lasted a few more seconds before pulling off with a gasp, eliciting impressed murmurs from around the room.

Link didn’t give him much time to recover, thrusting back into his mouth without warning. Rhett’s eyes were wide, but the way he moved his head to meet every thrust let Link know he was coping just fine.

The feeling of his cock hitting the back of Rhett’s throat was almost too much for Link. He threw his head back and gave a long moan. He let go of Rhett’s head and continued thrusting, slower than before. “You’re so good at this - getting your throat fucked like the hungry slut you are.”

“Hmm,” Rhett hummed in agreement, sending vibrations through Link right to his core.

“That’s enough,” Link said, backing off and pushing Rhett’s head back down onto the desk. His dick slid from Rhett’s gasping mouth and bounced, hitting Link almost in the stomach. Link took the opportunity to slip off his shirt and drop it on the floor. He scooted back slightly until his butt was touching Rhett’s neglected cock. Even through his jeans Link could feel how hard he was. He could feel Rhett trying to move his hips to experience even the slightest bit of friction against his hardness, but he couldn’t quite move Link’s weight.

Link gave him a playful pat on the cheek and dismounted. He sat down in his chair to give Rhett a moment to recover and looked him over with hungry eyes. He couldn’t resist Rhett like this - gasping and desperate and smelling of sex. He already looked exhausted and his hair was an absolute mess and Link could hardly wait to get his hands back on him.

Rhett shot him an impatient look, which just made Link lean back and cross his legs. “Something wrong?”

Rhett sighed, “No sir.”

Link grinned back and him and stood up. He pulled a tube of lube out of his pocket and set it on the table, before taking his pants off completely. “Sit up,” he instructed and watched as Rhett struggled into a sitting position without the use of his arms. He could see Rhett wince as the pressure on his sensitive ass increased and so he helped him to his feet.

Rhett couldn’t help but smile as he looked down at Link, taking care of him right in the middle of the empire they built together.

“Alright you big goof,” Link said, smiling back. “I still haven’t forgiven you for breaking the rules.” He reached around Rhett and squeezed his ass-cheek, evoking an “Ah!” from Rhett, and replacing his smile with something more more debauched.

Link instructed him to turn around and bend over the desk. Without his hands to prop himself up, the length of Rhett’s legs put his body at what Link thought was a very inviting angle. Link used one hand to gently stroke the reddened skin of Rhett’s ass, and the other to pull slightly at the butt plug still held in place.

Rhett grunted and tried to relax enough for Link to get the plug out. Link was just teasing him though.

“Did you do this yourself?” Link asked, turning and pulling at the plug.

“Jessie did it,” Rhett said, the side of his face flat against the surface of the table.

Link pulled the plug again until Rhett’s hole was stretched around the widest part, before letting go and watching it sink back in. “Remind me to thank her.”

He picked up the tube of lube and squeezed a liberal amount onto his hand. He spread the majority over his own cock before reaching around Rhett and giving his dick a few pumps, since he couldn’t do so himself. “Let’s get this thing out of you then.”

“Please,” Rhett said, bracing himself, “Fuck me Link, please.”

Link didn’t waste any more time. He slowly worked out the plug and dropped it on the floor. He pulled Rhett’s cheeks apart once more to watch his gaping hole twitch at the emptiness.

“Come on Link,” Rhett moaned.

Link gave his ass a gentle swat. “If you forget to call me sir one more time I’mma let every person in this room fuck you instead.” Now there was an idea…

“Sorry sir,” Rhett said, “Wouldn’t want that I guess.”

Link huffed a laugh out through his nose and heard some of the other bodies in the room stirring.

He ran his cock up and down Rhett’s crack, teasing at his hole until he heard the taller man moan. He didn’t make him ask again - he took his cock in his hand and guided it into Rhett’s hole. Rhett let out a throaty growl that ended with a “mmmm”.

Link started with a few long slow thrusts to let Rhett get comfortable, before placing his hands on his hips and fucking him in earnest.

Link somehow managed to keep his composure, but Rhett wasn’t even trying. Between grunting and moaning, he muttered a litany of ‘yeses’ and curses that did nothing but spur Link on. Link reached forward and hooked his hand around Rhett’s bound arms, pulling him down onto his cock. The slight change in angle had Rhett gasping and Link felt him clamp down on his cock. “Woah there buddy,” Link gasped, and Rhett relaxed slightly.

Someone to Link’s left made a small grunting noise, reminding Link of their audience once again. “Come and get a better look everyone,” he suggested, and Rhett gave an almost hysterical sounding giggle.

Several bodies rose and came forward tentatively. While Rhett closed his eyes to the new attention, Link took them all in. “You gonna let everyone see how you can come on my cock Rhett? You’re so fuckin’ hot man.”

Link ignored Rhett’s moan as he pulled out and maneuvered him onto his back. Rhett instinctively wrapped his legs around Link’s waist, taking some of the pressure off his back, and pulled Link towards him. Link was happy to oblige and plunged right back in, pulling out almost completely with each thrust. He leaned down over Rhett, careful not to put too much weight on his lower half, and assailed his neck and mouth with wide, open mouthed kisses.

Rhett hummed and laughed into Link’s mouth. The sudden pressure on his cock was almost too much for him and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer in this position. “Close,” he gasped, nudging Link with his shoulder.

Link took the hint and straightened up, grabbing Rhett by his hips again. The sound of skin on skin was reverberating across the set. Link noticed Rhett open his eyes and take in just how close the crew members were standing. “Okay?” he asked quietly.

“Yellow,” Rhett said, his face reddening.

Link nodded. “Back off please guys,” Link said seriously to the others around them.

“Wait. Josh, you stay,” Rhett said urgently, looking to Link to impose his request.

Link raised his eyebrows and looked at Josh. “Hm! Look who the new... ahh... favourite is,” he grinned as the others crept back to the shadowy corners.

Josh took the comment as permission to take another step forward until he was standing right at the side of the desk. Rhett turned his head to get a better look at Josh pleasuring himself and started moving his hips to meet each of Link’s thrusts.

“Can I come sir?” Rhett somehow managed to cry out.

“Seriously? I’m not even touching you,” Link said, a little sceptical.

“Seriously.”

“Have you learned your lesson?” Link said. He desperately wanted to put his hand around Rhett’s cock, but he was more interested to see if Rhett could actually come hands-free.

“Yes sir,” Rhett said, sounding strained.

“Then yes, you can come.”

Rhett closed his eyes again and with a prolonged cry of “uhh,” the first spurt of come pulsed onto his stomach.

“Oh my goodness,” Link breathed, increasing the speed of his thrusts. To his right he could hear Josh’s rhythm becoming sporadic. “On him,” Link commanded.

Josh had been almost silent up to that point, but he gave a grunt and came over Rhett’s stomach, mixing their fluids.

Link couldn’t resist any longer and grabbed Rhett’s cock, giving him a few slow strokes and helping him through the last of his orgasm. “Good boy,” Link purred.

With little regard for Rhett’s sensitive ass, Link grabbed Rhett’s legs at the knees and hoisted them over his shoulders. He wasn’t going to last much longer and the pace he had set was already brutal, but with a final burst of energy, he thrust hard a few more times, smacking against Rhett each time. He could feel Rhett’s muscles clamping down on him post orgasm, and pulling Link towards his. With a final grunt his cock twitched and pulsed inside Rhett, coating his insides with come.

“You feel me come inside you?” He asked Rhett, and leaned over to kiss him again.

“Yeah,” Rhett growled against his lips, both of them smiling broadly.

As Link pulled out, he unceremoniously dismissed the crew who shuffled out through the door in various conditions. Some preferred to wait until they were alone before seeing to themselves. He helped Rhett up off the desk, released his arms. They found their clothes on the ground and retreated to their office.

Rhett immediately headed for the couch and lay down, looking up at Link expectantly. Link was happy to oblige and climbed on top of him, resting his head on Rhett’s chest.

“You were amazing,” Link muttered against Rhett’s shirt as he traced circles onto his ribs.

“So were you,” Rhett said, wrapping his arms around Link’s shoulders and closing his eyes.


End file.
